1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a metal cutting machine tool and more particularly to a turning machine wherein the shear loads generated by metal cutting are transmitted directly from a way block to a cast bed.
2. Background Art
Machine tools having rigid metal bases upon which spindles, turrets, and/or tailstocks are mounted are well known in the art, as exemplified by the constructions shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,124,985; 3,534,643; and 3,785,227. Although these machine tools may have been satisfactory in their operation, efforts have been made to reduce the cost of forming the beds or bases of these machine tools. In an effort to reduce the cost of forming the bed of a machine tool, it has been suggested that the bed be cast from concrete or similar materials as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,800,636; 3,837,245; and 4,040,316.